


Soul Stream

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Everyone needs to find their other half, and no one wants to miss their soul stream.





	Soul Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fic, I am new to the Sherlock fandom, but I already ship johnlock so hard! I apologies in advance if I spelt any of the characters names wrong. Enjoy!

Thousands of years ago, before man had discovered the world they had to discover themselves. For souls had been split in two, left to forever search for their other half. Man could never move forward, always stuck in the same cycle of trying to find what they knew was missing, but never having a way of fulling knowing if they had found it.

Mankind was stuck, and they knew it, so one day all the people, small, weak, wise, old, every single person gathered at the edge of the rivers, for all the rivers connected in some way, and they prayed the same prayer. _Please help us… help connect us like the ever-flowing river to our other half. Help us find a path to lead us together._

From that day on every person would have a guide to help them complete their soul. Though they must tread carefully, for no one wants to miss their soul stream. Some people get a second chance if they miss it, but most will only ever get one. And if you run out of chances, the soul will begin to wither, unable to handle the pressure alone. So, don’t miss your soul stream, for it is both a blessing and a curse, one that can bring joy, or crush the soul.

* * *

 

The Soul Stream was the story that every child grew up on and Sherlock was no different. He grew knowing that one day he would find the perfect person for him, his soulmate, or he would wither away. As the years past Sherlock learned more about the soul stream, he learned that part of the reason most people only ever get one stream, is because you must be close enough for the souls to connect and lead you to one another, a once in a lifetime chance.

Another reason that soul streams only happen once or twice is due to the energy it takes the souls to create the stream. Most souls were not strong enough to make two attempts, and could only last one, and the few people that could last two soul streams, even if they did find each other, would only have about 5 years to be together before their souls would give out.

As Sherlock grew he witnessed multiple soul streams, it really was like a stream. He was five when he saw his first one. He was at a Christmas party his mummy’s friend was hosting when a girl about 19 shrieked in unison with a boy about 18 years old. At their feet was glowing gold stream, a miniature river stretching across the room and connecting the two together. He watched as the two people quickly ran across the room and grabbed each other. There was a small flash of gold, and then the stream was gone. The souls had united as one.

All around the room people were cheering, though some people still looked a little sad, it wasn’t until later that he understood why they cheered but were sad all the same. Their soul flash was small, they wouldn’t have as good of a connection as others, and they did not have much of a life force to live off of, they wouldn’t have long, and they could never have a child, for they do not have enough of a force to create another, it would just end up killing them both in the process.

As Sherlock got older he witnessed more soul streams, each one special in their own right, though he could not wait for his own.

When Sherlock reached high school, he watched as classmate after classmate (he didn’t have friends) found their match. It was then that the bullying was at its worst. Sherlock was always picked on, he was… unique, but the fact that he was yet to have his soul stream edged them on much more. It was then that he began worrying about not every having a soul stream. As people grew older without their other half their soul would begin to wear down the longest recording for someone to go without having a soul stream was 35, after that you could go on no longer, your soul would give out.

By the time Sherlock had gotten out of high school, he was yet to have his soul stream, and though it was worrying he decided that he need not worry about it, and that it would happen eventually. With that thought in mind Sherlock went to university, and studied everything under the sun. Anything that he found useful enough to have a spot in his mind palace, anything that would keep him from being bored. It was during his second year of university that he witnessed another soul stream, though this time with an unhappy ending.

Sherlock had been taking a walk through the park when he saw the signature glow of a soul stream on the ground in front him. Wanting to observe it, Sherlock stopped and looked both ways down the path to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one Sherlock picked a side and began following the stream, it was a minute later that he saw something worrying, the stream began to fade.

Sherlock looked back down the stream and saw someone sitting on a bench at the end of it, reading a book, not even noticing the stream was there at all. Though not one for sentiment Sherlock knew the man and who ever was at the other end of the stream both depended on it to live. Sherlock began running and yelling at the man trying to get him to notice the stream. By the time the man lifted his head the stream was almost entirely gone Sherlock looked back to the other end of the stream and saw the shape of a woman running as fast as she could towards the man.

The man finally seeing what was happening dropped his book and began running, Sherlock watched breathlessly as the two ran as fast as they could towards each other, watching as the stream faded. Going, going, gone. In what seemed an instant, the beautiful glowing stream was gone, and it wasn’t in the usual flash that he was used to, it just vanished gone from the world. At once Sherlock watched as both people collapsed to the ground writhing, struggling to hold only moments from each other. Then at once froze, gone.

Sherlock quickly called 999, but he knew there was nothing to do, they were gone they missed their chance.

After witnessing the failed soul stream Sherlock continued his path, though with a sense of wariness always worried about missing his chance.

* * *

 

Sherlock starred at the dead body in front of him. A woman head bashed in using what seemed to be a very sturdy glass vase. At 33 years old Sherlock was now a consultant detective, only one in the world and he was quite happy with his career choice. Everyone around him had already had their soul stream and found their other half. Sherlock no longer let this faze him, he excepted that any day now would be his last. He hoped he would at least have a strong enough soul to let him reach the age of 35.

Sherlock examined the crime scene one more time before reaching over and picking up the bloody vase from of the floor. Other members of the yard stood by watching Sherlock work. “So do you have any ideas?” Lestrade asked. “Mm-hmm.” Sherlock hummed not really paying attention. The crime was an interesting one it took place in an outdoor basketball court in the middle of a park. A lady, dressed professionally who had no business being their bashed in with a flower vase.

“Interesting… very interesting.” Sherlock talked to himself. Donavan sighed. “Come on freak give us an answer before your soul gives out, we all no your already almost gone.” “Maybe it’s already gone and your body is just in denial.” Anderson put in. Sherlock glared at the soulmates, both of them with smirks on their faces thinking they won that round.

“You are both just jealous that I clearly have a stronger soul than the both of you, what with the size of your soul flash. An average person can only reach the age of 25 without their soulmate and yet here I am at 33.” The two glared at him. “Well ether way you still only have at most 2 years left to live.” Donavan retorted.

“Alright, alright, break it up.” Lestrade said waving his arms to get their attention. “Now Sherlock I need your thoughts.” Sherlock looked back to the body and sighed. “Well this woman clearly didn’t belong here, anyone can deduce that, and neither does the weapon that she was killed with.” There was suddenly a gasp, but Sherlock did not notice it to lost in his deductions. “Sherlock.”

“There is no blood here on site like there should be, no blood splatter, conclusion she was not killed here.” “Sherlock!” Lestrade yelled. “Now why go through all the trouble of hulling her body out here of all places. It’s public, lots of traffic in and out of the area, conclusion the killer wanted this to be seen.” “SHERLOCK!!!” “WHAT!” Sherlock finally responded back, surprisingly it was all three of the yarders that had yelled at him. Lestrade quickly made a jerking motion to the floor, what Sherlock saw made his eyes widen and his heart rate quicken.

A stream, a soul stream was at his feet. Golden shimmering weaving and swaying like a river. All at once Sherlocks senses were over whelmed and he dropped the vase, the murder weapon fell and shattered on the ground, but that was the least of Sherlock’s worries. “GO!!” Lestrade yelled at him, and all at once everything was back, he bolted.

Sherlock ran as fast as he could, following the stream knowing this would be his only chance. As he ran his mind flashed back to the night he witnessed a failed soul stream he wouldn’t let that happen! Behind him Lestrade, Donavan, and Anderson all followed him, hoping not to see his death. Sherlock watched the stream as he ran urging it not to start fading, to stay the same strong golden that it was now. As he ran people pointed and watched, but he paid them no mind, he just had to get to the end.

Sherlock looked towards the end of the stream, and saw another person running, he had no time look at them closely, for now he just needed to get to them, and that’s when the stream began to fade. Sherlock felt a wave of panic rush through him, run, run! Sherlock forced his legs to pump faster, moving faster than he ever had before.

He was closing in, just a moment longer was all he needed to reach them. The stream was fading slowly. He could make it! He told himself. With one finale burst of speed Sherlock pushed all his muscles to the max. His legs burned at the extra exertion. The person on the other end, a man, also seemed to put in one last burst of speed. So close! The stream was almost gone. “GO!!” Sherlock heard three yells behind him. Fading, fading. Just as the stream was about to vanish Sherlock crashed into his soulmate.

Suddenly, the instant the two touched there was a flash unlike any there had ever been. It was so large it seemed to engulf the entire park, and then it was over. Their souls were bonded. Sherlock and the man collapsed to the ground side by side, panting heavily trying to recover from the straining run. Sherlock smiled looking up at the sky before turning to face the man who had done the same. “He…llo that… was quite… a run… wasn’t... it.” The men laughed between huffs of air. Just then the others finally caught up to him, all of them panting. “Dear God, that was a long run.” Lestrade huffed. “I… don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone run that fast.” Donavon said.

Finally beginning to catch his breath Sherlock was able to focus enough to get a good look at the man. He was short with sandy blond hair and tan skin. His haircut said army and he seemed to have been wounded in the shoulder some time ago.

“John… Watson.” The man offered. Sherlock smiled and began to sit up. “Sherlock… Sherlock Holmes.” “I’ve never seen or even heard of a soul flash that large!” Anderson exclaimed. Sherlock realizing they were there turned to them. “Well I believe a congratulations is in order! It seems that you are not going to die alone!” Lestrade said.

John nodded. “I thought I didn’t have a soulmate, that they died or something. I thought that I would die any day now I’m 34 after all.” Sherlock laughed before wrapping the man in a hug. Though not normally a touchy person, this was a special moment so he made an exception.

“Well now that that’s over with, what are we going to do? Sherlock broke the bloody murder weapon in his hurry!” Anderson exclaimed to Lestrade. He sighed. “Sherlock?” “Arrest her sister.” He said pulling away from the hug and allowing John to sit up. “The one that works at the florist shop, arrest her.” Sherlock said before turning his focus back to John. He stood and then helped John up.

“How do you feel about the violin?” He asked him. John looked momentarily confused. “I play the violin at late hours of the night when I’m thinking, would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst of each other.” John smiled “No actually I love the violin.” The two smiled before John looked back at where he came from. “You know I left my cane back there.” The two then burst out laughing, knowing they would be perfect together.


End file.
